


Fim de semana com gardênia

by magalud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consent, Hogwarts Era, Light BDSM, Mild Kink, Mystery, Mystery Character(s), Non-Explicit Sex, Other, Portuguese, Romance, riddle
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um aroma exótico para os fins de semana em Hogwarts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fim de semana com gardênia

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fic é um aperitivo ao SnapeFest 2005. Contém uma perguntinha no final.

Nos fins de semana, eu sou de Severus Snape. Inteiramente. A ele pertenço de corpo e alma.

 

Quando chega a sexta-feira, termino mais o rápido possível minhas obrigações em Hogwarts e mudo-me para as masmorras. Nem me preocupo mais com a discrição: acho que a essa altura todos já sabem sobre nós dois. Eles não me importam. Só quem pode dizer alguma coisa é Dumbledore, só ele pode decidir expulsar Severus ou a mim por conduta imprópria, a bem da moral e dos bons costumes da escola. Mas ele nada disse. Talvez internamente ele até aprove, aquele velho pervertido.

 

Porque, afinal de contas, ele deve saber que o que se passa nas masmorras durante o fim de semana é pura perversão. De sexta-feira em diante, até o raiar do sol na segunda-feira, eu pertenço ao Mestre de Poções. Em todos os sentidos.

 

Geralmente, estou sem roupas e de joelhos, uma gardênia entre meus lábios, enquanto espero que ele encerre as atividades do dia. Meu corpo nu treme de antecipação, e a pele quente, quase febril, é apenas um sinal (e não dos mais óbvios) do meu desejo. Ele entra em seus aposentos e me encara, de joelhos, cabeça voltada para o chão, e eu sei que os olhos pretos estão faiscando tanto que mais se assemelham a resíduos de carvão em brasa. Tudo isso é para ele, e para ele somente. Ele sabe que é meu dono. Sou só dele.

 

Severus é um mestre experiente e natural ao mesmo tempo. Ele nunca precisou me dar lições, mas eu sei exatamente o que devo fazer, e como. Eu o alivio de suas roupas mais pesadas e constritivas. Delicio meus olhos na pele pálida que é beijada só por meus lábios, nunca pelos raios de sol. O sol que espere até o final de seus dias pelo extremo privilégio de conhecer-lhe a pele alva, convidativa e sedutora.

 

Ele retira a gardênia de meus lábios e inspira seu aroma. Ajeita a flor nos meus cabelos, com seus dedos longos e talentosos vencendo o desafio que é meu cabelo desajeitado. Ele me olha, e sinto-me subitamente abundante em beleza. Só ele me faz assim. Enrubesço e olho para baixo de maneira casta. Uma vez ele me disse que eu fico adorável assim, com rubor nas faces.

 

Nem sempre ele fica inteiramente nu, mas exige que meu corpo fique inteiramente à mostra, sempre à sua disposição, meu Mestre, meu amo. Seu toque me leva ao êxtase, sua proximidade me deixa irregular o coração. Posso jurar que até meu cabelo reage à sua presença tão magnífica.

 

Nunca me considerei uma pessoa particularmente atraente a potenciais amantes. Muitos concordam comigo, outros mais ousados podem contestar minha avaliação sobre meus atributos físicos, que não são muito diferentes de qualquer outra pessoa da minha idade. No geral, eu me considero até sem graça. Sei que em Hogwarts falam de mim. Chamam-me nomes, nem todos ligados à minha aparência ou a meu lugar na hierarquia da escola. Como disse, não me importo com eles. Só meu Mestre importa.

 

Ele me completa. Gosto do contraste de nossas peles. Dá-me uma sensação de completitude, de inteireza. Desperta lugares dentro e fora de mim que eu jamais pensei existirem. Meu corpo fica em brasa. Ele me surpreende. Eu me surpreendo também.

 

Não sei se ele me ama ou me usa e não faz muita diferença se eu um dia puder responder a essa indagação ou não. Só sei que ele é meu e eu sou seu brinquedo, um objeto para sua existência. Orgulha-me saber que ele acha em mim motivos de prazer e de deleite. Não pensei que pudesse fazer alguém se sentir assim, ou que alguém pudesse me fazer sentir isso, ainda mais alguém como ele, imponente e majestoso.

 

Nossas sessões de amor são sempre intensas e prolongadas. Ele testa minha resistência. Meus limites. Físicos, mentais, emocionais. Seus dedos longos e graciosos descortinam os segredos mais íntimos de meu corpo e fico feliz por também provocar nele essas sensações.

 

Há ocasiões em que ele me transfere o comando, e me dá uma sensação de poder que eu jamais pensei ser possível. Mas eu nunca fico muito tempo como chefe. Não faz meu estilo, e eu sou uma pálida comparação a um verdadeiro Mestre como o que eu tenho. Não, sou feliz em ser um brinquedo e um bichinho. E daí se a relação é vertical? Nunca pedi horizontalidade. Acho que ele me daria, se eu pedisse. Mas gosto dessa sensação.

 

Severus é meu Deus. Nenhuma adoração será suficiente para transmitir tudo que sinto por ele, nada poderá traduzir essa sensação que vem do âmago de meu ser, da minha intimidade mais recôndita. Ele me deixa em exposição total, sem nada a esconder.

 

Muitos aguardam o fim de semana com ansiedade, loucos pela chance de se verem livres das obrigações, para poderem deixar de cumprir ordens e agir com liberdade, para serem sujeitos de suas ações. Eu anseio pelo fim de semana para ser objeto, um agente da passiva numa voz gramatical de um único verbo: amar, sinônimo de servir.

 

Com um aroma inconfundível de gardênia.

 

 

**THE END**

 

Mas responda-me: quem sou eu?

 

a) Harry

b) Hermione

c) Filch

d) Umbridge

e) Minerva

f) Draco

 

 

**PS - Eu não ia dizer coisa alguma, mas muitas pessoas têm insistido para que eu dê uma resposta. Gente, não tem uma resposta certa. A verdade é que quando eu estava escrevendo a fic, eu visualizei _todos_ esses personagens nessa situação. Qualquer um deles serve, depende apenas de sua imaginação. Beijos!**

 


End file.
